


First Of Many To Come

by connorssock



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Connor, Love, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 01:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17173448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connorssock/pseuds/connorssock
Summary: It's Gavin and Connor's first night together of hopefully many more to come.





	First Of Many To Come

**Author's Note:**

> For @teh_chibi who asked for bottom Connor/Top gavin (nsfw) and or married/family. Hope you enjoy your gift!

The door clicked shut behind them softly but Gavin couldn’t spare a single brain cell to pay attention to it. His whole focus was on Connor and pressing their lips together while hands pushed suit jackets off shoulders, leaving them in a pile as they stumbled towards the bedroom. A clothes trail showed their progress, carelessly crumpled white shirts followed by belts, trousers and socks hastily pulled off. By the time they got to the bed, both of them were naked.

It was easy enough to steer Connor towards the bed and push his shoulders until he sat on the edge and Gavin could straddle his lap.

“You looked amazing today,” he gasped against his mouth, fingers never stopping their pattern up and down Connor’s shoulders and back.

“Says the man who looked like he’d walked out of a fashion magazine,” Connor replied.

His arms wrapped around Gavin and tipped them back with a light laugh. The unexpected motion had Gavin crashing against his chest and Connor held him tight.

“Mine,” he purred and Gavin tipped his head up for a kiss.

They kissed unhurriedly, Gavin braced over Connor’s body, lips pressing and sliding languidly. It took Connor wrapping his arms around Gavin’s chest and pulling him down to spur things on. He rolled his hips up and delighted in the way it made Gavin’s lashes flutter in a moment of distraction.

“I need you,” Connor whispered and watched Gavin’s eyes snap open hungrily.

“Do you now?” the reply was all but growled as Gavin grinned down at him. “Scoot up.”

In the time it took Connor to push further up onto the bed, Gavin had grabbed a bottle from the bedside table and was prowling towards him again. A hand on his ankle and Connor spread his legs wider to make room for Gavin. It was a familiar sight, Gavin kneeling between his legs, chest flushed and smiling. Yet something about it in that moment made him seem a little more ethereal in his imperfect humanity.

“What?” Gavin asked gruffly, spreading lube on his fingers without taking his eyes off Connor.

“I love you.”

“I love you too,” Gavin replied and pressed a finger against Connor’s hole.

Strictly speaking, the prep wasn’t really necessary. Connor’s body could take more than a human could and he ran no risk of injury or discomfort. Still, Gavin liked to take his time, to tease Connor and hint at what more was to come.

Connor sighed in satisfaction as Gavin pressed two fingers into him. He relished the warmth of the digits and if he closed his eyes he could feel the echoes of Gavin’s pulse. Impatience won out in the end and Connor shifted on the bed, urging Gavin to stop his teasing and get on with it.

“Bossy much?” Gavin huffed out and despite Connor’s best efforts he worked a third finger in.

“Come on, I’m ready. You know I can take it,” Connor all but whined.

It earned him a warm chuckle and Gavin leaned forward to press a kiss to his chest.

“Patience is a virtue, I only get to do this the first time once, let me savour it.”

“You’ve done this plenty of times before and will do it even more in the future. Please,” Connor grumbled.

He sighed when Gavin pulled his fingers out.

“It’s just as well I love you being so bossy,” he murmured and settled between Connor’s legs.

“Too late to back out now,” the reply was half lost to a sigh as Gavin pressed into Connor.

“Never letting you go,” Gavin whispered. “Fuck, you feel good.”

He leaned over Connor, one hand carding through his hair while the other grabbed his thigh and urged him to wrap legs around his waist. His fingers stayed clutching Connor’s leg against him even as he rolled his hips in slow circles.

Their foreheads rested together and Gavin’s eyes were scrunched shut, lost in the feel of Connor’s body. A sharp gasp of air washed over his face as he got the angle right and Connor let out a harsh gasp of “fuck” and demanded Gavin do it again.

They pressed closer together; Gavin’s hand slipped off Connor’s thigh and found his hand instead. Their fingers intertwined and Gavin pushed himself up a little to look down at Connor.

“You’re beautiful like this,” he panted and was rewarded with a soft smile in return.

The hand that wasn’t holding onto Connor’s stroked down the smooth expanse of his chest until it settled on his hip in a tight grip. Gavin used it as leverage to pull him down onto each of his thrusts and Connor helped by planting his feet firmly on the bed and rocking down.

They’d been on edge the whole afternoon, teasingly hinting at what was to come when they could finally leave. People had whistled and jeered when they realised they’d tried to make a quiet exit. It was the downside of having a bunch of detectives and androids in attendance. They could figure everything out.

But now, they had the night to themselves and Gavin bit his lip to hold in the deluge of praise that threatened to tumble out. He didn’t want to close his eyes and get lost in the feelings; he wanted to see Connor fall apart too.

There was already the tell-tale shimmer of his skin, where their hands had linked together, Connor’s chassis revealed itself. The first time it had happened, Gavin had freaked out. Now, understanding that it was Connor trying to get closer to him, it felt natural. He smiled encouragingly and let his hand drift from Connor’s hip to his cock. It barely took more than a few strokes before Connor’s breath hitched and stuttered, his eyes clenched shut and his back arched. The sight of it alone would have been enough to push Gavin over the edge, but feeling his body tense and flutter under him doubled the pleasure.

He came with a soft gasp, hips grinding into Connor and he let himself fall forward. Their foreheads pressed together as they both tried to catch their breath. It was Gavin who turned first, but Connor followed his gaze to their linked hands where two gold bands glinted on their fingers.

“Well, Mr. Reed,” Connor laughed lightly.

“Yes, Mr. Reed?” Gavin replied giddily.

“I like the way it sounds. When they introduced us to our friends as family and Mr. and Mr. Reed,” Connor confessed.

“Me too,” Gavin replied and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. “Me too.”


End file.
